


Nearness of You

by blueabsinthe



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just the nearness of you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearness of You

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a softy, and feeling nostalgic after clearing out the old hard drive. I'm being majorly *hand wavy* on when I originally wrote this. I'm guessing maybe five-ish years ago? Posting for archiving purposes.

**Walking**  
Just walking next to Mark down the Seattle Grace hallways was enough to make her want to smile; the sheer knowledge that she was sleeping with Mark Sloan made her nervous and slightly exhilarated.

**Waltz**  
The way his blue eyes pierced hers before he drew her mouth up to kiss her felt like waltzing; Cristina thought it was an odd feeling, considering she, Cristina Yang, never waltzed in her life; or danced for that matter.

**Wishes**  
She wishes she could forget Burke and just how much he hurt her when he left; Cristina wondered if Mark would leave eventually, and if it was what she really wanted. 

**Wonder**  
The wonder that filled her eyes when he told her he loved her was one that washed all memories of Addison from his mind. 

**Worry**  
She could not help but worry that this was all she would be remembered for when she finished her residency: sleeping with an attending. 

**Whimsy**  
It was a fanciful notion he had when he convinced himself that Addison would come back to him. 

**Waste/Wasteland**  
Her head felt like she was dragged face first through a wasteland the morning after waking up next to Mark Sloan.

**Whiskey and rum**  
The amount of whiskey and rum Mark drank at the annual Seattle Grace party was what he originally convinced himself was the reason for kissing her that night.

**War**  
She felt like she was at war with herself; she never in a million years thought that she would end up sleeping with Mark Sloan; another part of her knowing she was pulling a Meredith (sleeping with someone when you were drunk out of your mind) when she first woke up next to Mark was one that made her want to laugh; the other hoping their drunken encounter would go beyond that. 

**Weddings**  
She always hated weddings; knew it was part of the reason Burke and her broke up; but when she got to thinking about the possibility of marrying Mark she could not help but feel incredibly happy. 

**Birthday**  
On her birthday, Mark gave her a simple white gold chain; she never took it off after that. 

**Blessing**  
As much as she tried to convince herself it did not matter, Cristina could not help but hope her mother would be happy for her; give them her blessing so to speak.

**Bias**  
She told him straight out that if he ever showed her bias in the OR, he would hear about it later. 

**Burning**  
It was realization that washed over her when she realized that the burning need she felt for Mark was the one feeling she always tried to hide from anyone: love.

**Breathing**  
“Kissing you is like I stop breathing,” he admitted before pulling her to the cot in the on-call room.

**Breaking**  
Every time Mark made her come, she was pushed past her breaking point. 

**Belief**  
It was his firm belief that no-one, and he meant no-one made him see starts after sex ... except for Cristina Yang. 

**Balloon**  
As a joke, he filled her apartment with balloons; she was not amused.

**Balcony**  
“I had no idea you were so adventurous,” Mark commented, feeling the cool air against his skin - drying the sweat that beaded on his naked chest – he shivered; “You were the one who said you had never had sex on a balcony,” she replied, kissing his forehead, wrapping the sheet around their naked bodies. 

**Bane**  
She was sure that Erica Hahn was put on the earth just to be a nuisance to her and the advancement of her career in cardio.

**Quiet**  
“We have to be quiet,” Mark whispered against her ear, before setting her down on Meredith’s bathroom ledge, before entering her, “you wouldn’t want anyone to hear us.”

**Quirks**  
He had this odd quirk of staring into her eyes before he came; at first she thought it odd, now she craved that moment. 

**Question**  
There was no question, Cristina Yang haunted him.

**Quarrel**  
The first time they quarreled, he couldn’t help but think about how incredible the make-up sex would be. 

**Quitting**  
In the beginning, she wanted to quit thinking about him and that drunken night together; she realized that it was going to be impossible. 

**Jump**  
Jumping into a relationship was not on her list of priorities; a relationship with Mark Sloan was so far down on her list of things to do she had to laugh at the situation she was currently in. 

**Jester**  
In the beginning, they could not help but feel like the biggest fools when both would not admit to the other that they were in love; they still laughed about that. 

**Jousting**  
She supposed that the reason their relationship was so good was because of the sarcastic war of words they exchanged on an almost daily basis. 

**Jewel**  
The way her eyes sparkled was like some sacred, undiscovered jewel.

**Just**  
“Fair is fair,” she began, “after the balloon incident, I think we’re even,” she finished, after turning off the hot water before he took his morning shower.

**Smirk**  
The tell-tale smirk he had on his face told her something was up; she was unprepared for when he got down on knee and opened a small ring box. 

**Sorrow**  
Sorrow was what she felt when Burke left; alive was how she felt when Mark proposed.

**Stupidity**  
She cursed her own stupidity for not realizing that she loved him.

**Serenade**  
“I will never serenade you,” she told him seriously; “Good ... don’t,” he replied, pulling her into his arms. 

**Sarcasm**  
He had the same sense of sarcasm as she did; it made her frustrated sometimes. 

**Sordid**  
If sleeping with Callie was sordid; being with Cristina was the opposite. 

**Soliloquy**  
“Are you talking to yourself again?” Meredith asked when she caught Cristina trying to convince herself that sleeping with Mark did not make her as big a cliché as Meredith. 

**Sojourn**  
Their first trip away together was not what she would call a complete success; but they were together, and to her, that’s all that mattered. 

**Share**  
“Care to share about who the new guy is?” Meredith asked; Cristina hesitated, wondering what to tell her. 

**Solitary**  
She was a solitary person, which was why for one night in the week she locked herself in their room and listened to the quiet enveloping her. 

**Nowhere**  
In the beginning, she thought their relationship was headed nowhere fast; now, signing their marriage certificate she could not help but smile. 

**Neutral**  
“I have no opinion on the matter,” she replied neutrally; masking her amusement when Mark checked again for a grey hair. 

**Nuance**  
She showed no hint of emotion when Mark slipped the ring on her finger, even though she was secretly wishing that she could announce it from the rooftops. 

**Near**  
“It’s just the nearness of you,” he sang in mock seriousness at their wedding.

**Natural**  
“It’s oh so natural, it’s oh so easy to be,” she returned; smiling at him.

**Horizon**  
She looked out at the setting sun, watching as it sunk beneath the horizon from the honeymoon suite in their hotel in Hawaii, and could not help but feel that this was the beginning to the rest of their lives. 

**Valiant**  
“You are oh so valiant,” she mocked. 

**Virtuous**  
“I don’t think virtuous is the right word for you,” she teased when Mark began listing the qualities that he believed he had.

**Victory**  
The biggest victory he had to admit that occurred in their relationship was when she managed to get him to settle down.

**Defeat**  
“No more,” he said in defeat, after collapsing against her chest, breathless from their latest tumble in the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> #44 and #45 are lyrics to Frank Sinatra’s song, _The Nearness of You_ , and the S Club 7 song, _Natural_.


End file.
